In the telecommunications industry, connectors are used to interconnect cables to pieces of telecommunications equipment or to other circuitry (e.g., switches). U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,701, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, shows connectors 60 and 60′ mounted to the back wall of a digital cross-connect (DSX) module. In addition to modules, connectors are also frequently mounted to other structures such as telecommunications panels, frames, chassis, PC boards or other telecommunications components.